Wise Beyond His Years
by Beyond the Black
Summary: Harry has no idea who he is according to cannon. However Harry gets snarky and powerful. Dumbledore loses control of Harry. Someone comes to the rescue and Harry forgets his petty rivalaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I DO _**NOT **_OWN HARRY POTTER, you can thank J.K. Rowling for that

Wise Beyond His Years

Chapter 1: Before the Magic

Harry Potter was NOT a normal child. His hair was jet black and stuck up at all angles. To be honest it looked like an uncontrolled rats nest, and there was nothing that could tame his hair. Harry was short for a 10 year old as well, but one could tell that he was supposed to be much taller. His eyes were a bright piercing green that stopped a person in their tracks; there was no way that you could not look at those eyes. He had knobby little knees and skinny legs. Harry had proud, high cheek bones and strong chin that just screamed that he had an aristocratic background. Unfortunately people did ignore Harry; he was a servant and nothing more.

HPHPHPHPHP

"BOY! Get in here!" Harry's uncle Vernon yelled. Harry cringed mentally and prepared himself for the lashing he was about to get. "Oi, I told you to get in here". "Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said reluctantly. Harry pushed himself off the floor and marched himself to what would surely be his doom. "Boy, your Aunt, Dudley and I are going out in an hour. You are to finish scrubbing all the baseboards in that hour and if you do not you will be locked in your cupboard without food for 24 hours, if you do finish you may have two pieces of bread with jam and a glass of water" Ordered Vernon. "Yes Sir." Harry went back to his scrubbing, and his hands were starting to get raw. So far he had scrubbed two out of the four rooms and that alone had taken an hour. The bleach in the water was starting to make his skin even whiter, even though he already looked like a ghost. Harry knew he was special, even if his aunt and uncle wouldn't acknowledge it. Don't even mention what Dudley did to Harry in his free time.

While Harry was contemplating his misfortune, he kept scrubbing. He found that if he focused on something other than the chores that they went faster. After 20 minutes he realized that he was done with the third room, so he moved onto the fourth room. Harry went back to contemplating his miserable life. He never had anything to look forward to. He never got Christmas presents, he never got birthday presents. Harry was an unwelcomed intruder in the Dursley's house. Soon Harry was finished with ten minutes left. He put up all of his supplies and tried to rid his hands of the smell of bleach. Needless to say that didn't work very well. Vernon was in the sitting room watching the news on the telly. "Uncle Vernon, sir?" "What boy?" Vernon snarled. "I finished cleaning all of the baseboards. May I go have my pieces of bread?" Harry tried to shrink himself and make Vernon more likely to let him eat tonight. "Fine Boy, but I want you in that cupboard by the time we leave." Harry scampered into the kitchen to scarf down his two measly pieces of bread and his glass of water. He made it to his cupboard right before Vernon called his name. Vernon looked through the little air slot "Boy, I don't want anything to happen to this house." Harry heard the lock click, the lights turned off and he knew he was alone.

Once they were all gone Harry turned on the light above him and started to play with his little paper wizard and knight that he kept under the mattress. Harry thought that he was pathetic, here he was playing with little cut outs while his cousin Dudley was playing with his PlayStation. Nobody loved him, no one would notice if he suddenly died. Well the Dursleys might notice because they would have lost their servant. Harry just desperately wished that he could get out of that place. He just wanted to escape the beatings and the taunting, he didn't want to be treated like a slave anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A Turn in Fate

Strange things were happening around Harry Potter, if Dudley and his goons were chasing him tree roots would pop out of the ground and trip them. If harry was in a bad mood the weather seemed to reflect his mood, the point being if Harry was sad a storm would blow up out of nowhere. When Harry was 8 a tornado came through Surrey and nearly destroyed his Aunt and Uncles house. Tornados in England? Now that was unheard of. He didn't know how he did it, but he always managed to escape certain beatings.

Years passed and Harry got older, but hardly taller he was short for a ten year old boy. Harry was turning 11 in just a few days and starting public school in the fall at Stonewall, to say he was not excited would be an understatement. At least Dudley would be going to Smeltings and he would not be able to torment Harry. But what he was looking forward to the most was the possibility of actually making friends.

"HARRY! Go get the mail." Vernon yelled. "Yes, Uncle Vernon sir." Harry picked up the mail and started sorting through it like he always did. At the bottom of the pile there was something unusual. It was a letter addressed to one Mr. Harry J. Potter, Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number 4, Private Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Harry did a double take, really a letter that was addressed so specifically to him? He noticed several odd things about the letter, one was the bottle green ink in which it was written the other was the paper. Harry knew that this letter was special so he dropped it off in his cupboard before Vernon could yell at him and take his letter. "Oi, BOY! What's taking you so long?" "Sorry Sir. Here is your mail." Harry set the mail down on the table and walked away, he would wait until later that night when he wouldn't get in trouble with his aunt and uncle.

Harry was sent to his cupboard at 7 pm and locked in there was no getting out. After he was sure that Vernon wasn't going to barge in and make him clean anything up he dug up his letter from under his mattress. Harry broke open the seal and pulled out the two pieces of parchment.

He, Harry, was a wizard? It would certainly explain how he had escaped Dudley and his goons. How his hair had grown back in one night after Petunia had cut it all off. But it was too good to be true. It was a way out of his current life that was too simple to be possible. The letter didn't tell him how he was supposed to get to the train station or how he was supposed to get all of his school supplies. Just to be safe he decided to write to this Professor McGonagall and see if everything was actually true.

Professor McGonagall,

I am writing to inquire about a letter I recently received about The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I guess my inquiry is to whether the offer is actually legitimate and not just a crude prank. Also if the offer is genuine, I was concerned about how I would procure my school supplies and get to the train station. Another concern of mine is how I would pay for my schooling and the supplies necessary, as I have no money. I would appreciate a quick and timely response.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter


	3. Chapter 3

The Reply

Mr. Harry Potter,

I assure you that your concerns were indeed valid. I will explain things shortly, but as this letter can be intercepted I would rather inform you in person. Meet me in the park down the street in 5 minutes; I assure you that your Aunt and Uncle will not be aware of your absence.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Harry didn't have time to react; he threw on his shoes and ran out the door. While he was running he remembered that he didn't even know what this professor lady looked like. Harry got to the park in just under two minutes so he plopped himself down on the swing and waited. Exactly five minutes after Harry had left; a woman appeared on the playground. The woman was tall and thin, her hair was pulled back in a severe bun. She certainly looked like a professor.

"Harry Potter, my name is Minerva McGonagall. I am the Deputy Head Mistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

It was real, Hogwarts was really real. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that he was a wizard. His mouth was open in disbelief. "Harry, shut your mouth it's unbecoming." Harry closed his mouth a bit like a fish out of water.

"Harry, what do you know about your family?"

"Outside of my aunt and uncle? I know nothing; I don't even know my parents' names."

Professor McGonagall gasped. "You know absolutely nothing?!" Harry nodded his head. "Well, Harry, you'll be coming to live with me for the rest of the summer then. I was named as your second godmother if the first was unable to take care of you. As it is your godmother is in a coma, so I will assume the role as your guardian. Is that alright?" Harry simply nodded again. "Good then, we'll go collect your things."

McGonagall took Harry's hand and led him back to the miserable house that he had been forced to call his home for the last 10 years. They walked in silence to Harry's cupboard. Harry looked up at McGonagall's face to see a look of pure rage. The elderly woman looked like she could murder someone. "This is your room?" she sneered "Yes professor" Harry said meekly. "Grab your things, all of them. You will never enter this house again." Harry couldn't help but to smile a little bit. He had hated being at the Dursley's with all his might. Minerva took the small box of Harry's clothes and walked him out the door. Harry turned around one last time to look at the house that had been his hell. Harry continued walking and felt no remorse.


	4. Chapter 4

To McGonagall Manor

Harry Potter packed up all of his measly belongings into a rucksack. He could hear Professor McGonagall yelling at his Aunt and Uncle through the kitchen door, it certainly was frightening. Harry had thought that Vernon was intimidating but McGonagall was much more terrifying. The kitchen door slammed open, an irate professor McGonagall stormed out. "Come on Harry dear, we're leaving. You won't ever enter this house again."

Harry was beaming as he left the house, had never remembered being happier. "Harry, please grab my arm. We are going to apparate to my family home in Scotland." Harry did as he was told and grabbed her arm. "Harry, I want you to take a deep breathe." As soon as he set his breath Harry felt his body twist and stretch. What felt like a few seconds later Harry felt his feet touch solid ground, he also felt his stomach twist violently. Somehow he managed to keep the food in his stomach. "Professor ? I don't ever want to do that again." " You won't have to for several more years if you're lucky." But harry wasn't lucky, he was never lucky.

"Harry this is my home." Harry looked up at the giant manor home in awe, he had never seen such a large home before, well other than Buckingham Palace and he had only seen that because it was a mandatory field trip for his school. "Welcome home Harry."


	5. Chapter 5

A New Home

Harry stared at the manor in awe, it was just absolutely massive. There were rolling hill to either side of the manor and a great forest to the back of it. Though the sight of the massive garden made Harry cringe, he hoped he wouldn't have to take care of it like he had with the Dursley's. The manor itself was made of a warm grey stone with high arching windows. There were turrets and towers everywhere, owls galore were flying in and out of what seemed to be the tallest tower.

Minerva gently pushed on Harry's back to prompt him into motion, as this far he had been staring with his mouth agape. He noticed that they were walking on a worn, paved cobblestone road. Everything he saw just screamed old money. When they finally reached the front door Harry noticed that it was made of extremely old oak that gleamed and shined with perfection. He also noticed that there seemed to be a crest on the door, of what he could not tell.

"Harry, I must have a small drop of your blood for the wards to recognize you from now on." Minerva said. Harry nodded his consent, and winced as a small blade pricked his thumb. "Harry, I need you to press your thumb on the door so the wards will recognize you." Harry did as he was told and pressed his thumb to the door, when the wards recognized his blood the door glowed a bright and brilliant purple. He was finally home.

Minerva pushed the doors open and Harry's jaw dropped even further than it had before. The grand entrance way was done in all white marble and two huge staircases curved up to the upper level. Beyond the staircases, Harry could see a wall made completely of glass overlooking a small lake or a very large pond.

"Welcome to your new home, Harry James Potter. There are many things that we must do, but first I will show you around the manor."

Harry followed Minerva past the staircases and into the great living room. "Harry this is where we do most of our entertaining, the view and the warmth of the room tend to make the guests more comfortable." After Minerva had shown Harry around the great living room she took him to the kitchen was to the right of the first room. Harry had never seen so many gleaming pots and pans and appliances. It seemed that the McGonagall's had no issues with buying muggle things. Minerva took him back down the hallway past the living room to the formal sitting room and formal dining room. The formal sitting room was stuffy and just a tad bit intimidating, but then Harry guessed that it was supposed to be that way. The formal dining room played host to a massive table that could most likely hold fifty or more people and chairs to match, the windows on the front of the manor let in massive amount of light. "Harry, we rarely use this room. But I assume that it will be needed in the next few years." Harry merely nodded his head, wondering when a room of this size would ever be needed.

They continued on to the second floor, which contained a myriad of offices and small sitting rooms. The sitting rooms all contained fluffy arm chairs and sofas and a roaring fireplace that kept the temperature just right, even in the summer. "We use these rooms for less formal, more personal meetings." Harry noted the use of these rooms, doubting that he would ever need to use them. He wasn't of any major importance, was he? There was also a smaller much less formal dining room on this floor as well, for family gatherings.

They trouped on up to the third floor. To the right was the head of house wing where Minerva lived and to the left was where Harry was going to live. He had an entire wing to himself, he thought in awe. Minerva told Harry that he could pick any room that he wanted. So Harry picked a large room that was done in a deep emerald green, with a king sized bed and roaring fireplace. Upon further exploration Harry discovered that there was a massive en suite bathroom and full walk-in closet. Minerva left him alone for a little while to soak up all the changes that happened that day. Harry finally felt like he belonged somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning of a New Life

Minerva had let Harry sleep until dinner time; he had after all had a very eventful day. She went to wake him up instead of the house-elves doing it because she rather thought it would surprise him, and not in a good way. She quietly strode into Harry's new room and found him sprawled across the bed. She walked up to him and gently woke him. "Harry dear, it is time for dinner." Harry mumbled and rolled over to face the ceiling. He opened his eyes and looked a tad bit surprised before he remembered where he was and why, a smile slowly crept on his face. Minerva thought to herself that a smile on that boys face was one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. "Harry, wake up its dinner time." Harry jumped of the bed and straightened out his clothes and followed Minerva down to the kitchen. They settled into a little breakfast nook that Harry had not noticed upon his first tour. Harry looked around for food but saw none. "Dotty, will you please bring out dinner," requested Minerva. Harry looked at the little creature in surprise. "Harry, this is Dotty she is one of our house-elves. They do all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry in the manor. You will never have to any hard labor again." The grin that split Harry's face could have lit up all of London. They ate a wonderful meal that filled up Harry's stomach before he had even finished half of the plate. Dotty was insulted and thought that Harry didn't like her cooking but Harry assured her that he was simply full and that her cooking was absolutely delicious.

"Harry, we have a very busy week coming up. Tomorrow we must go to The Ministry of Magic and have you transferred into my guardianship. Then I shall legally make you my heir since I have no children of my own and I was very close with your mother, and she would have been my heir had she not died. Then we must go to Gringotts, the wizards' bank, to access your vault and see what you inherited from them, I anticipate that taking up much of the day, however if there is time enough we shall go buy you a new muggle wardrobe. But for now, sleep." Minerva walked Harry back up to his room and tucked him in and bade him good night. "Harry, I will have Dotty wake you up in the morning when it is time to get ready. Sleep tight youngling." Harry was too excited to fall asleep right away and didn't fall asleep until the wee hours of the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ministry of Magic

Dotty woke Harry up bright and early at five am. She ordered him to go take a shower and to scrub himself raw. While Harry was in the shower Minerva went through his clothes trying to find something decent to wear, when she found nothing she transfigured some of the old robes from when her father was a boy to a more current style for Harry. She heard the shower stop; she called out "Harry, your clothes are on your bed. I want you to come down to the main entrance when you are dressed and presentable." With that she exited the room and went to sit in the entrance way. She didn't have to wait long as Harry appeared ten minutes later. Harry tried to apologize for his hair but Minerva waved it away. "Harry, there is nothing that can be done about your hair, that is Potter hair and it will always stay like that no matter what you do. I watched your grandfather try to tame that hair and your father, nothing will work." Harry simply nodded, he had figured out as much. "Harry, it is time to go to the Ministry. We are going to flu there. I will go first and I want you to copy me exactly." Minerva threw some powder into the fireplace, stepped in and calmly said "The Ministry of Magic". She disappeared in a flash and Harry was alone. Harry waited for the flames to die down; he threw some powder in and exactly copied Minerva. He slid out of another fireplace into Minerva's waiting feet. She helped Harry up and dusted him off. "Come Harry, follow me" she stated. Harry was one step behind her until they reached a golden elevator, where Minerva made him get in first. She shut the door so that no one could get in with them and pushed the button for the third floor, Magical Affairs. Harry followed her out of the elevator and to a door that said legal guardianship on it. Harry was finally going to have a family, he couldn't believe it.

Minerva opened the door and strode in like she owned the world. She walked up to the desk and rang the bell. A young pretty witch came up to help her.

"Hello, my name is Maggie. How may I help you?"

"Maggie, My name is Minerva McGonagall. I am here to claim the legal guardianship of one Mr. Harry James Potter."

The witch let a small gasp. "Of course do you have proof?" Minerva produced a slightly yellowed piece of parchment that listed all of Harry's legal guardians. It was first signed by his parents and then the signatures of all of his to be guardians if something were to happen to him. There were two men; one named Sirius Black the other named Remus Lupin. The two women were Alice Longbottom and Minerva McGonagall. The young witch looked at the document and proceeded to ask why the others couldn't be Harry's guardians. Minerva whispered Maggie; the young witch had a look of shock on her face but nodded slowly.

"Harry, do you wish to be placed under the guardianship of Ms. McGonagall?" Maggie asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Harry answered.

"Very well then, Minerva you are now Harry's legal guardian." Maggie tapped the paper three times with her wand and the parchment glowed a bright white color. Maggie made a copy for Minerva and Harry and kept the original to be filed with the Ministry.

Minerva and Harry walked out the door and went across the hall to a room marked Legal Inheritance. She pushed open the door and went to talk to the young wizard at the desk.

"Hello, my name is Mordred. How may I help you?"

"My name is Minerva McGonagall and this is Mr. Harry Potter. I have come to make him my legal heir as he is now my son in all but birth."

"Very well then, here is the legal documentation for such procedure. It requires your signature and Harry's as well as a drop of blood from both of you to make it binding."

Both did as Mordred said and signed their names and added a drop of blood to the parchment. A bright yellow glow surrounded both of them. Silver writing appeared in the air, it spelled out Hadrian James Potter-McGonagall. Harry looked at the words with a keen interest. So Harry was short for Hadrian he thought. Minerva looked at him with a smile upon her face and led him out of the room and back to the elevator and into the rest of the ministry.

"Harry would you like some lunch as mother and son?"


	8. Chapter 8

To Gringotts

Harry and Minerva went to a little place called the Leaky Cauldron in London. Harry chose lovely fish and chips while Minerva had a Shepard's pie. Minerva had placed a Notice Me Not charm on Harry so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by people who wished to meet their biggest hero. They walked out the back into a little brick courtyard. Minerva tapped the bricks in an intricate pattern, the wall started to open up to reveal Diagon Alley.

Harry stared in awe at the shops and stores that surrounded him, here was proof that wizards and witches and magic existed. A whole unknown city in London, that muggles had no idea existed. Minerva pointed at a great white building at the end of the Alley.

"That there, Harry, is Gringotts Wizarding Bank. That is where your money is your legacy." Harry gave her a questioning look. "Your parents cleared out Potter Manor before they went into hiding; all of it is here in Gringotts.

Minerva had said all this while they were walking towards the bank. Two little Goblins guarded the doors; they opened the doors for Minerva and Harry. Harry stopped in awe once they reached the inside of the magnificent building. There were more Goblins counting money and sorting various jewels. But Minerva kept them walking until they reached the very end of the room and stopped before what look like the oldest Goblin there.

"Hadrian James Potter-McGonagall would like to make an inquiry into his affairs." Minerva said. The old Goblin looked up and spoke in a very raspy voice. "Very well, follow me to the back."


	9. Chapter 9

The Affairs of Hadrian James Potter-McGonagall

Harry and Minerva followed the old Goblin to a back room that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time.

"Sit." The old goblin ordered. "My name is Parrthunax; I am manager of affairs for all of The Most Ancient and Most Noble houses. I am also the manager of affairs for the Founders houses. You happen to fall under both, Hadrian. You are the first Heir in living memory to have enough of the founder blood to qualify as the heir to Hogwarts." Minerva let out a sharp gasp. "However first we shall look through the Potter affairs as those have been better maintained up until about thirteen years ago when your father went into hiding."

Parrthunax summoned a whole stack of paper from a filing cabinet hidden in the wall. First he pulled out the will of James Charlus Potter and Lily Jane Potter nee Evans. The Parrthunax began reading through the will.

_**I James Charlus Potter and I Lily Jane Potter nee Evans do guarantee that we are of sound body and of sound mind.**_

_**First to Remus John Lupin, we leave the sum of 1 million Galleons to ensure that he will never have to suffer from his condition again. Remus, buy a house settle down have some kids. We also leave the entire library of the Cottage in Godric's Hollow; we know that if the house is destroyed that the library will remain intact. And please keep Harry safe. **_

_**Secondly, to Sirius Orion Black we leave the sum of 250,000 Galleons (we know you don't need the money but neither do we). We also leave evidence as to your innocence if the worst has happened (it will be in the evidence vault from the war, these are things that Dumbledore can't touch). And please look after Harry.**_

_**Thirdly, to Alice and Frank Longbottom we leave all of Lily's medical research in hopes that it will save those who were tortured and injured in the war. We also leave the sum of 100,000 Galleons for you to spend on Neville and yourselves, take a trip somewhere nice. Please treat Harry as one of your own; I know he and Neville will be like brothers**_

_**Fourthly, to Minerva McGonagall we leave the cottage in France so that you might take Harry there, he deserves to know of his heritage. We also leave you 200,000 Galleons to take care of Harry and to fund the second war be it needed. If the worst has happened and you are reading this as Harry's guardian please know that we love you and you were like a second mother to the both of us. Please watch over Harry while his is in reach of Dumbledore.**_

_**Lastly, to Hadrian James Potter, We love you so, so, so, much you are our pride and joy. We would have loved to watch you grow up and become an amazing young man. To you we leave the family names Potter, Evans, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Peverill. You are the Heir to all of these names; you will be the most politically powerful wizard in the world. However this is not the place to tell you how, there is a letter in the family vault explaining all of that. Second we leave you all other properties not listed above, Parrthunax should be able to go over that with you later. And lastly we leave you the rest of our money and your trust vault and all other vaults that have any of the above listed names on them. Harry, be responsible, fall in love, be the best man you can be. We love you very much. Mummy loves you Harry, mummy loves you.**_

_**James Charlus Potter**_

_**Lily Jane Potter **_

_**July 31, 1980**_

Harry was speechless, he had no idea what all of this meant. How much money did he have, how many houses did he have. He was heir to an entire school? With that Harry collapsed out of his chair in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

Gringotts Carts

Harry woke up on the floor with Minerva and Parrthunax staring him. He sat up a bit too fast and his head started to swim.

"What happened?" He asked. Minerva responded first. "Well, I assume you were so shocked that you feinted." He had feinted from shock, though he really shouldn't be surprised, finding out that you technically owned and entire school could be shocking. He wrapped his head around the idea. "Parrthunax, I would like to go visit all of my vaults now."

"Young Harry, there are a few things you must do first. Gringotts has a ritual for the claiming of family names and the claiming of signet rings." Harry cocked his head to one side, not comprehending what the old Goblin meant. "Mr. Potter a drop of your blood is required on each of the signet ring. If you are indeed the heir the ring will glow and magically size to fit your finger if not, then nothing will happen. Are you ready to claim your titles?" Harry nodded his head in assent.

Parrthunax snapped his fingers and eight small boxes appeared. A box for each family: Potter, Evans, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Peverill, and McGonagall. Parrthunax pulled out the McGonagall ring first, Harry put the ring on his right hand and pricked his left thumb and placed in on the jewel. The ring glowed a bright yellow and fit to his finger. He took it off and placed it to his right, next he took out the Evans ring. It reacted the same way but it glowed bright purple. Next was the Potter ring, it too glowed but this was a light red. Slytherin's ring glowed a deep emerald green. The Peverill's ring glowed silver. Hufflepuff's ring glowed gold. Ravenclaw's ring glowed sapphire blue. And last Gryffindor's ring glowed a deep blood red. The rings merged into one ring so each signet would show when called upon, which was much easier than wearing eight rings. Currently the ring was set to the Potter Signet. He really was the Heir to eight great lines, five of which were once thought dead. Harry was ready to face his new future which waited for him at the other end of a Gringotts cart ride.

Harry, Minerva, and Parrthunax stepped into one of the little carts. "Lord Potter, to which vault would you like to go first?" Parrthunax asked. "Well how many do I have?"

"You have the Hogwarts vault, then one for each of the founders with their personal possessions and one with all of their money. You have the Potter money vault, the Potter heirlooms vault, your trust vault, and the vaults on other continents. Then you have the Evans and Peverill vault equivalents of the Potter Vaults. And then the McGonagall vaults which lovely Minerva will tell you about later, I'm sure."

"Well, I guess I want to visit the Hogwarts vault first" Stated Harry.

Parrthunax put his hand on the front of the cart and directed the cart towards the Hogwarts vault all the way down at the bottom of the caverns. They went deeper than the five original vaults guarded by the dragon. All the twisting and turning was starting to get to Harry's stomach, but finally the cart started to slow down. The cart came to a stop, and in front of Harry was a door with the Hogwarts crest on it. A Raven, a snake, a griffin, and a badger awoke once Harry got within the ward boundary; both Minerva and Parrthunax were stuck outside of the ward as they were not the heir.

The animals spoke as one "Halt youngling, what is your name and your purpose?"

"My name is Hadrian James Potter-Evans-McGonagall-Peverill-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Gryffindor. And I have come to review the Hogwarts vault."

"It has been a long time since one has been able to lay claim to such power. We have frozen time outside the boundary so that you may review at your leisure. We will talk to you inside the vault and tell you what you must know about the castle."

The doors opened and Harry walked inside, his jaw agape in wonder. The doors closed and Harry was surrounded by a thousand years of history. Paintings were everywhere, books piled as high as the eye could see. All of this was his. The four mental presences of the founders gave him a minute to absorb everything.

"Harry, with the return of the Heir the castle will be impregnable whenever you need her to be. Hogwarts can host the entire Wizarding nation of Great Britain during a time of war. You alone have control over the wards, and many have been tampered with over the 500 years since there has been and heir. There are meant to be gardens everywhere and horses roaming her open pastures. The Giant Squid in the Black Lake will bend to your every whim; she was especially fond of Godric and will no doubt love you too since your blood bond is the strongest with him. The Dark Forest will need to be purged of all dark creatures, and once the wards are back in place they will be forced out. We now have something to show you."

Harry looked around and as he looked straight in front of him he saw four figures appear. The ghosts of the founders. Harry knelt down in reverence; this was the very last thing that he had expected. "Rise Hadrian" they said. Harry stood up and looked at each of them. Godric was tall and muscular with what could only be called the Potter hair, wild and black. Helga also had the Potter hair, though she was short and rather round, what one pictured when they pictured a mother. Rowena was tall and thin with strawberry blonde hair that cascaded down her back; she too looked motherly but not such a classic fashion. Salazar was the tallest of the group standing a mighty six foot four inches. His hair was white blonde and his feature were sharp and proud, his shocking green eyes could see into any soul. Harry could see the similarities between himself and the founders. He had Godric's and Helga's hair, he had Rowena's sly smile and lithe build. He could also tell that he was going to be taller than Salazar with his proud sharp features. He was going to be imposing and downright frightening as he grew older.

"Hadrian, step forward please" Said Salazar. Harry started walking forward until Salazar gave him the signal to stop. Harry was in a giant circle of runes. "Harry we are going to give you are combined powers, so that you may face the tribulations that are to come" Rowena said. "We were waiting for an appropriate heir to gift this power with; you are the most worthy and the most humble by far. You will do great things Hadrian. We need you to stand on the Hogwarts crest in the center and repeat after us."

_**voveo hogwarts tueri meo sanguine, sanguine meo voveo ac tueri Angliae regina, ad votum lumen de lumine, non mediocre voveo iudex animarum succurrere lapsis et mehercule ego custodia mundi gloriam redde Deo. Patres auctores potestatem accipio et immortalis. solus maxime indiget iuro tempestas dicitur, cum tantum durissimum gaea invocabo. Sic fiat semper vera. **_

(by my blood I vow to protect hogwarts, by my blood I vow to protect England and her queen, I vow to be a beacon of light, I vow to be a fair judge of souls, I vow I will help the fallen, I will return the world to the glory and protection of the almighty god. I accept the power of the founders immortal and their forefathers. I swear to only call the storm upon the greatest need; I will only call upon gaea when it is most dire. So mote it be, always be it true.)

Harry felt a sudden rush of power and he collapsed on the floor breathing hard. He was now the most powerful wizard in the world and his power was only going to grow. He could feel the magic thrumming at his fingertips, like lightning was flowing through him. He automatically understood Latin, ancient Greek and other dead languages.

"What was the part about being able to call upon mother gaea and the storms about?" Harry asked.

"You are now a storm caller, Hadrian, you are an elemental. You can call the wind, the water, the earth, the sky and all that resides therein to your aide, but only in the most dire of circumstances. You must not use that particular power for personal gain, only if it is going to save more lives than it will cost. Go now, your guardian and dear Parrthunax await you." Salazar said it all with the calmest face. "Oh, and Hadrian please tell Parrthunax that he was my favorite creation, his race, though he is the original."

Harry was shocked, Salazar had created the Goblins? Maybe that was part of the reason that humans despised them now, he was well aware of the reputation that Slytherin now held, but that vision couldn't be further from the truth. Harry could tell that Salazar was more patient and loving than Godric, Godric was the warrior Salazar was the politician.

Harry could tell that he was taller when he walked outside and stood next to Minerva and Parrthunax. Both were still frozen in time and so was the as was the rest of the world. Harry snapped his fingers and time started moving again. Minerva stared at him in awe; Harry looked like he was 15 instead of 10. Harry directed his attention to Parrthunax.

"Parrthunax, Salazar sends his regards. He says that you were his favorite creation and the original and that he is proud of you and your race."

Parrthunax knelt down and started crying, while McGonagall just stared at Harry with questions in her eyes. Harry let Parrthunax regain his composure before they set of to his other vaults. He decided that he would visit the founder's vaults at a later time and also decided against seeing any other vaults besides the Potter vaults for that day. In the evidence vault Harry found the evidence that proved Sirius' innocence but didn't bother to look at it, just giving to McGonagall. In the heirloom vault he found a literal mountain of books and other assorted things, he asked to goblins to sort everything into categories by his next visit. He then found his parents letter. He was informed on everything about the war, who betrayed who, what all the evidence in the other vault meant to whom and why it was important. The letter also told him how he was heir to hogwarts. His father been the heir to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, hence the black hair. His mother had been heir to Ravenclaw and Slytherin; she had Rowena's hair and Salazar's eyes, while the hair color had been dominated by his father he clearly had his mothers, and Salazar's eyes. He was the true heir. Though there were heirs to singular names, though they may not have known it. The Black's were the heirs of Gryffindor, despite their current turn to dark magic, the Malfoy's were the heirs of Slytherin, the white blonde hair was proof enough, though the current generations boasted grey eyes instead of green. The Longbottom's were heir to the Hufflepuff name and the Weasley's laid claim to the Ravenclaw name. And apparently the story that his mother had been a muggle-born was completely made up to protect her identity along with any future child she might have with James.

Harry was beyond tired whenever he stumbled out of Gringotts. When he had gone in the sun was barely at its peak now it was completely set, and had been for hours. He and Minerva Floo'd back to McGonagall manor, Harry glanced and the clock it was after midnight. He got to his bed and collapsed right there still in all of his clothes on top of the covers.


	11. Chapter 11

Return to Gringotts

Once again Harry woke up before dawn and hopped in his massive shower to prepare for the extremely long and tiring day that lay before him. Mentally he went through his list of to-dos: go back to Gringotts and review other his other vaults, get a list of all his properties, find out his monetary worth, buy a wand, invest in a completely new wardrobe. He didn't want to drag Minerva through this type of day, he was perfectly capable of defending himself with the knowledge he inherited from the founders. "Dotty", he called "please tell Minerva that I have gone to London for the day, but only once she wakes. And give her my assurances that I will be completely fine." Harry re-transfigured his robes from the day before to fit his new body and his personality. Once he was done he strode out the front door and apparated to London.

Gringotts had just opened when Harry appeared in front of the doors. The doors automatically opened for him, he strode down to Parrthunax's desk at the end of the room. Parrthunax looked at the boy knowing exactly what he wanted; Harry followed him into the same room as before.

"Parrthunax, I wish to view a list of my property holdings, investments, and how much money is in each of my vaults. And now that I think of it, anything that I may have inherited be it magical gifts or random pieces of furniture. Thank you."

Parrthunax merely nodded and walked out of the room and returned with I giant box with his name on it. Apparently the goblins had been very busy during the night, there had to be a thousand pieces of paper in that box. Harry opened the lid to find that everything had been categorized, much to his delight. Harry decided to look at his monetary value. He decided to make a list, and ask for some parchment and a quill.

_**Potter Family Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 330,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Trust Vault: 500,000 Galleons**_

_**American Vault: 4,500,000 Galleons**_

_**French Vault: 9,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Italian Vault: 10,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 354,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Peverill Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 6,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Spanish Vault: 9,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 15,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Evans Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 30,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Trust Vault: 200,000 Galleons**_

_**Russian Vault: 9,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Spanish Vault: 3,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 42,200,000 Galleons**_

_**McGonagall Vaults**_

_**English Vaults: 20,000,000 Galleons**_

_**French Vaults: 20,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 40,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Gryffindor Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 90,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Roman Vault: 40,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 150,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Slytherin Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 10,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Roman Vault: 2,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 12,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Hufflepuff Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 2,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 2,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Ravenclaw Vaults**_

_**English Vault: 30,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Athens Vault: 40,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Total Sum: 70,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Grand Totals**_

_**Potter: 354,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Evans: 42,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Peverill: 15,000,000 Galleons**_

_**McGonagall: 40,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Gryffindor: 150,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Slytherin: 12,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Hufflepuff: 2,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Ravenclaw: 70,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Grand Total Sum: 1,045,000,000 Galleons**_

Harry couldn't believe it, he was a billionaire and he had no idea as to what he was going to do with all of that money. Surely he held about half of the wealth in Wizarding Great Britain. He couldn't help but wonder why Helga's vault had so little money in it compared to the other founder's vaults. He hadn't even included the Hogwarts vault as he considered it property of the school and not for his personal use, but for purchasing of things needed in the school. Even that vault had about 60,000,000 Galleons in it, so the school wasn't hurting for anything. Harry recovered from the shock of how much money he had and decided to look at his property holdings.

_**Property Holdings**_

_**Potter**_

_**England:**_

_**Potter Castle- 10 house elves, Quidditch Pitch, Navy, Greenhouses, lake, Unicorns, Dragon, various livestock, forest, 200 acres, well maintained, Scotland **_

_**-VALUE: 100,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Godric's Cottage: 1 house elf, 1 acre, small pond, partially destroyed- bottom floor mostly intact, Wales **_

_**-VALUE: 1,000,000 Galleons (in current condition)**_

_**London Flat: 2 bedrooms, kitchen, seating/dining area, 1 house elf, Downtown London, England **_

_**-VALUE: 3,000,000 Galleons**_

_**France:**_

_**Potter Chateau: 5 house elves, unicorns, Phoenix Reserve, 200 acres, horses, thestrals, Normandy coast line, view of the English Channel, well maintained **_

_**-VALUE: 101,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Evans**_

_**England:**_

_** Evans Manor: 6 house elves, horses, 150 acres, well maintained**_

_** -VALUE: 50,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Italy: **_

_**Evans Villa: 2 house elves, horses, 10 acres, well maintained, ocean front view**_

_**-VALUE: 30,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Peverill**_

_**No Property Holdings**_

_**McGonagall**_

_**England:**_

_**McGonagall Manor: 30 Acres, pond, 5 house elves, livestock, horse, well maintained**_

_** -VALUE: 50,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Germany:**_

_** McGonagall Cottage: 2 acres, 1 house elf, garden, well maintained**_

_** -VALUE: 2,000,000 Galleons**_

_**Gryffindor**_

_**No Property Holdings**_

_**Hufflepuff**_

_**No Property Holdings**_

_**Ravenclaw**_

_**England:**_

_**Ravenclaw Place: Greenwich palace, royal family, well maintained, horses, deer, 300 acres**_

_**-VALUE: 4,000,000 Galleons (currently in use by the royal family)**_

_**Slytherin**_

_**Slytherin's Glen: location unknown, condition unknown, value unknown**_

Harry did the math; the value of all his combined properties totaled 341,000,000 Galleons. And how the hell was he to inherit Greenwich Palace, the Royal family was currently using it, and how did they get it in the first place? Had the wards fallen apart that much? This was stressful. He got up out of the chair and stretched his back, hearing his spine pop he stopped stretching and packed up a briefcase that he summoned from the Potter vault. It looked very official, black leather with the family crest embossed upon the side. Then name inside said that it had once belonged to his grandfather Charlus. It was time to go get his wand. Harry had to ask Parrthunax where the best place for a wand was, he recommended Olivanders right in Diagon Alley.

Harry walked out of Gringotts and realized that it was lunch time and that his stomach was rumbling. Remembering the Leaky Cauldron he decided to go there, but not before placing a Notice Me Not charm on himself. He enjoyed a lovely Shepard's pie left the money on the table and went back out to the alley. Harry felt his magic draw him towards a dark corner of the alley in his search for Olivanders. Sure enough the dingy old store was there in the last corner. Harry entered the shop and rang the little bell sitting on the old front desk. An old man covered in wrinkles appeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivanders

Harry had just rang the bell on the front desk of the wand shop, an old man covered in wrinkles appeared. Harry assumed that this had to be Olivander, the proprietor of the shop.

"Ah, Mr. Potter-McGonagall, I wondered when I would be seeing you here. It seemed like only yesterday your mother and father were in here buying their first wands."

Harry could automatically tell that the man was definitely an oddity, but one who knew his trade. He looked forward to working with this man in the future; Olivander would be a powerful ally if he could be convinced to pick a side, during the last war he had been notoriously neutral. To be a wand maker one had to be thoroughly learned in the old magics, the magic of the founders time, of Merlin's time. They needed to understand magic at its very core, how it worked, why it worked, and how it came into existence.

"Hadrian, I must ask you a series of questions before I start selecting wands for you to test. Is that acceptable with you?" Harry nodded his head while noting that Olivander had called him his proper name.

"Alright, which hand is your dominant hand?" "Neither, I can use them both equally" Olivander proceeded to scribble this down on a piece of parchment. "What type of accidental magic did you do?" "Transfiguration, disapparating, defense, charms, practically everything." Olivander did some more scribbling. "What is your birthday?" "July 31, 1980." This tidbit of information seemed to confuse Olivander. "How old were you when you first exhibited signs of accidental magic?" "Well, according to Minerva I was about six months old. I vanished a bunch of peas from my plate as I obviously did not want to eat them." Olivander scribbled down the last bit of information, then measured Harry's arms and his height. "I'll be back in a mo.'" he said. With that he scrambled to the back of his shop and began pulling out wands.

Olivander brought several boxes up to the front, hoping that each was a suitable match for Mr. Potter-McGonagall. "Here Mr. Potter, try this wand. 11 inches, Holly and Phoenix tail feather." Harry took the wand from Mr. Olivander and started waving it around, apparently the wand didn't like him because a glass vase sitting on the counter decided to explode. Mr. Olivander quickly snatched away the wand and handed him one that was made of Hawthorne that was 11 inches long with unicorn hair. Apparently that wand didn't like him either because the chair decided to catch on fire, Olivander took that one away too. Next Harry was handed a wand made of Aspen with a core of dragon heartstring, this wand however was 12 inches long. This wand didn't have to do anything for Harry to be able to tell that it wasn't the wand for him so he immediately handed it back to Olivander. "Curious Mr. Potter, very curious indeed." "Sorry sir, but what's curious?" "Harry, it would seem that no wand currently in existence is going to be the wand best suited for you. These wands were about as generic as a wand could be, it would seem that I will have to craft a wand specifically made for you. For that to happen I will need you to place a drop of blood onto an enchanted piece of parchment and then push a bit of your magic into the page." Harry nodded his assent and followed Olivander to the very back of his shop and down several flights of stairs and into a room that was covered in runes. Olivander shut the heavy iron door. The door had more runes per square inch than anywhere else in the room. Harry supposed that was because Olivander didn't want anything to get out of the room no matter what it might be. In the center of the room there was a table with more strange markings; Harry could tell that they weren't runes, but something even more ancient. Olivander walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a very old and yellowed looking piece of parchment. He walked back to the table and beckoned Harry towards him.

"Harry, you are going to have to prick your thumb with this dagger and wipe your blood across the bottom of the page, while you are doing so you need to fuse your magic with your blood. To do so you must imagine that your magic flows with your blood like veins through your entire body. You must imagine them mixing and becoming one."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on what Olivander said about his magic and his blood, he imagined the two systems merging into one so that they were flowing through the same space. Once he had accomplished that he pricked his finger with the dagger and smeared his blood along the bottom of the piece of parchment. Harry opened his eyes to find that the parchment was glowing a bright white, once the glow died down words started to appear on the page itself. It said"

_**Hadrian James Potter-McGonagall-Evans-Peverill-Slytherin-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor**_

_**Magic Readings:**_

_**Defense Magic Ability: Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Charms Magic Ability: Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Healing Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Mind Magic Ability: Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Runic Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Transfiguration Magic Ability: Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Light Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Grey Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Dark Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Attack Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

_**Overall Magic Ability: Above Superior Grand Mage**_

"Well Mister Potter, it would now seem that you are the most powerful wizard in existence, greater so than even Voldemort and Dumbledore combined. I would take a chance and say that you might even give Merlin a run for his money, I know the old bastard is hiding out somewhere." Olivander mumbled the last bit about Merlin so Harry wasn't exactly sure that he had heard him right. Could it be possible that the great and powerful Merlin was still alive?


End file.
